Camp Fire Stories
by Invisible Observer 813
Summary: Pokedex entries can tell us much about pokemon, sometimes more than we ever wanted to know about this not so innocent game. Here are some stories behind the darker entries.
1. Join Me By The Campfire

Hey everyone.

First. I do not own pokemon and I'm not making any money off of this story. Also, I'm unbetaed so any and all mistakes are my own.

Recently I've been watching top 10 scary/creepy... pokemon videos and they have made me start thinking about how they may be transfered to campfire scary stories/ urban legends. Each chapter is going to be a stand alone with the first one just inviting people in. Because of this I'll probably just upload whenever a pokedex entry sparks a story so if you have any suggestions leave a review. If multiple stories come from one pokemon I'll probably do the multiple stories. At the end of each story will be the pokedex entry/entries I used. The pokemon entries also don't belong to me. Also, I'm setting it to complete since I don't know what ones will give me inspiration but I might still upload if I get an idea. Just so you know the rating is so I'm on the safe side. It might be too high and if so let me know. Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Invisible Observer 813! People call me the Pokémon Story Teller! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself… I study Pokémon Pokedex Entries. As we all know, hiding behind the happy face of pokemon are dark stories just waiting to be told. So come, join me around the camp fire and lets delve right into the stories behind the entries."<p> 


	2. Truths Hidden In A Mask

Hello everyone. Time for the first story. Just remember I do not own pokemon and I'm not making any money off this. I also don't own the pokemon entries. I'm also unbetaed so any and all mistakes are my own and if you spot something I'll fix it the next time I upload.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Long ago, before the pokedex was common, there lived a mother with her ailing son. The son, Than, was 6 and was not getting better no matter what medicine his mother gave him. The night before Than's seventh birthday he succumbed to his sickness and passed away with the sound of his mother's voice saying "I will love you always" being the last thing he heard. The mother spent her little boy's seventh birthday burying her son. After a few months the mother decided she needed to go on a journey if she ever wanted to move on but before she could leave she had to catch a pokemon, for the grass, woods, and caves were dangerous for anyone that had no pokemon to defend them. She decided to visit her son's grave before she went hunting for a pokemon. While there she found a Yamask. She did not know why but the Yamask seemed very happy to see her and floated into her arms yelling "Yamask Yamask" over and over. She also felt strangely attached to this Yamask so she caught it. The Yamask, strangely, didn't even put up a struggle. With the Yamask at her side, she left the town and challenged many trainers and pokemon. Her Yamask grew stronger with time and after every battle would float towards her saying Yamask over and over again. The mother grew to love the pokemon battles and she and Yamask participated in more and more never knowing what her Yamask was saying. Never knowing the first thing Yamask said to her was "Mama, mama I'm so happy to see you. I woke up in this scary place alone and couldn't find you." Before he was caught. Nor did she know that after every battle her Yamask was not coming over happily after a victory but sad and confused asking her, " Mama, why do you make me fight? Why do you send me to be bruised, burned, poisoned, and many more? Do you not love me anymore mama? Did I make a mistake? I'm sorry mama. Please don't make me do it again. I'm sorry mama. I love you. Please don't hate me." And saddest of all she never noticed it was her son's face staring back at her whenever she looked at Yamask's mask.<p>

* * *

><p>Pokemon # 562: Yamask<p>

X: These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life.

Y: Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry.

* * *

><p>There you go. That's the first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to improve my writing style or if you can think of an entry that needs to be written.<p> 


	3. Breeding

Hello everyone. Here is the second Pokemon campfire story. I don't know if the rating for the story is right but considering I killed a child in the second chapter I think I'll stay on the safe side. Thank you everyone who is reading and I hope you enjoy story number 2. As always I don't own Pokemon and gain no money writing this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Billy was exploring the forest near his house. He had been playing in the forest all day. He loved exploring it and seeing all the different pokemon from around the region. Billy was a very active child but not very careful. While he was running he tripped and broke a young treeling that had just began to grow but he didn't give that small fall a second thought. Billy then decided it was getting late and he should probably head home. When Billy got up he noticed that the trees seemed to be closer together but put it off as his imagination. As he looked for his way home he couldn't find anything familiar and when he turned around to go back the way he just came nothing looked the same. It was as if the trees were moving. By now Billy was very frightened and started calling for his mommy and daddy. Suddenly Billy heard some joyful singing.<p>

"He-ello. Is anyone the-er-re. I think I'm-m-m lost," Billy called out as he walked towards the singing voice.

The singing stopped when Billy reached a clearing where it sounded like the singing was coming from but he saw nothing but a pumpkin lying next to a tree stump with a tree behind it. Billy went to sit on the tree stump to rest and think about what he should do next. It was getting cold and Billy was becoming scared. Suddenly, hair like items shot from the pumpkin and enveloped Billy. Billy screamed as loud as he could. The pumpkin stood and the singing started again. When Billy looked up at the face of the pumpkin all he saw was a face taking great joy from his suffering. Billy screamed and fought as hard as he could but he couldn't get away. Finally Billy exhausted himself. The last thing Billy heard was the joyful singing of the pumpkin, the last thing he saw was a set of glowing eyes behind the unnaturally happy pumpkin face, and the last thing he felt was the hair like arms setting him in the tree stump while they still enveloped him and then Billy knew no more.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's you! We were raising your Pokemon and my goodness, we were so surprised! Your Pokemon was holding an Egg! We don't know how it got there, but your Pokemon had it. You do want it don't you?"<p>

* * *

><p>Now boys and girls, breeding can be fun but always be careful of what pokemon you breed. You never know when the price for that egg is going to be greater than the few hundred pokedollars you spend to have them watch your pokemon. I hope that Phantump was worth the price poor Billy had to pay.<p>

* * *

><p>Pokedex entry<p>

Trevenant:

X: It can control trees at will. It will trap people who harm the forest, so they can never leave.

Phantump

X: These Pokémon are created when spirits possess rotten tree stumps. They prefer to live in abandoned forests.

Y: According to old tales, these Pokémon are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died while lost in the forest.

Gourgeist:

Y: It enwraps its prey in its hairlike arms. It sings joyfully as it observes the suffering of its prey.

* * *

><p>Let's make that 2 chapters I've killed a child in. I don't know if there is something wrong with me or pokemon. Probably both. I hope you enjoyed it. These are the two stories that have been in my head for a while so please review a pokedex entree if there is a story you want done. Have a great night and enjoy.<p> 


End file.
